Werehog Generations Director's cut
by speedster101
Summary: It's Sonic's 20th Anniversary so his family and friends decided to through a party for him however there's a problem A new enemy has surfaced and sent Sonic and crew though time and not only that The Werehog is back with them and he's not alone join Three Werehogs on one epic adventure as they bring color back to their eras and stop the Time Eater once and for all.
1. Return Of The Werehog and Modern Sonic

**Werehog Generations Director's Cut**

 **Author's Note: Years back when Sonic Generations and Sonic Unleashed first came out I always wondered what Classic Sonic and Dreamcast Sonic would look like in Werehog form so I did some thinking then boom this story was born so enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic The Hedgehog it belongs Sega and Sonic Team.**

 **Summary: It's Sonic's 20th Anniversary so his family and friends decided to through a party for him however there's a problem A new enemy has surfaced and sent Sonic and crew though time and not only that The Werehog is back with and he's not alone join Three Werehogs on one epic adventure as they bring color back to their eras and stop the Time Eater once and for all.**

 **Tail's House Modern Universe**

"Now that we're all here as you all know it's Sonic's 20th birthday tomorrow so we need to be sure to have everything set up for the surprise party tonight before morning comes so is there any suggestions?" Tails asked everyone minus Sonic (who was absent at the moment) present with him.

"Knowing Sonic I'll say it be pretty impossible to surprise him Tails" Knuckles said.

"I know but I have a feeling that it would work" Tails said.

"Where is Sonic anyway and does he knows about this?" Amy asked.

"Don't worry about Sonic I sent him off somewhere so he wouldn't know about this anyway back to the matter at hand" Tails said.

 **In another part of Morbius Modern Universe**

While Tails and the others were deciding on what to do for the surprise party Sonic himself was out on a wild goose chase, you see Tails sent Sonic to search for some supplies, supplies for what? He doesn't know but he does know this tonight was a full moon but this didn't bother him I mean it's not like he's going to become a Werehog again right? Right… (Yeah sorry Sonic but that is indeed going to happen anyway back to story) wrong! 'Cause as soon as the moon revealed itself the light from it came down and cloaked Sonic in its bright light and prepared to put him in a world of pain.

"Dammit Tails I wish you told me what these supplies were and where can I find them" Sonic said.

Just then Sonic felt a jolt of pain go through him a pain he felt before, but it doesn't stop there cause as the pain continued Sonic's entire body began to change. Dark blue fur started to sprout all over his body, his teeth elongated and sharpened, muscles started to form in his chest area, and in his arms, claws elongated at the tip of his fingers from muscular hand the last subtle changes were his height he grew about few inches taller, he shoes turned into cleats with the additions of spikes at the very top of them. Once the transformation was completed Sonic promptly passed out but before darkness overtook him he he heard a familiar voice he never thought he'll hear again then said "Chip?" He said under his breath then passed out.

 **Author's Note: Hoped you enjoyed this chapter next time we have a look at the classic or Dreamcast Sonics universe so stick around for it.**


	2. Classic Sonic

**Classic Sonic**

 **Author's: Note: Welcome Back to Werehog Generations Director's Cut now here we'll be looking into the classic universe so enjoy.**

 **Freedom Fighters Hq**

"Okay guys sonic's birthday is tomorrow so it's high time that we start coming up with ideas on what we're going to do for it so let's here what you guys came up with so far" Sally Acorn said.

"What about Sonic Sal? Aren't you worried that he'll might pick up on this?" Rotor asked.

"Now don't you worry about Suga Hog Rotor" Bunny said.

"Yeah he's out putting on a show for Tails with his brother Manic and sister Sonia right now" Sally added.

 **Classic Sonic's POV**

"20 years later and you still know how to play a mean air guitar! Amazing job bro" Manic said.

"Yeah even I'm impressed by it how were you able to keep your talent after all these years?" Sonia asked.

"Sorry sis but even I don't know" Classic Sonic said.

"Well however were you able to do it I gotta say that you have completely outdone yourself!" Classic Tails said while flying over to the hedgehog siblings.

"Thanks little buddy that's means a lot coming from you, but I think it's time that we call it a night cause we got a lot of work to do tomorrow and Robotnik won't rest till he defeats me once and all" Classic Sonic said before heading off.

 **Freedom Fighters Hq**

"Ok it's been decided, Manic and Tails will be the one to bring Sonic where we can surprise him, Sonia will be in charge of the cake, me and Bunnie will take care of decorations, while Rotor and the others will take care of the gifts" Sally said.

"Let's get starting then" Manic said.

"Now hold on just a minute you and Tails can't go and get Sonic right now we're not even ready yet" Sonia said.

"She's right we still need time to prepare everything before the party, starts so in the meantime why don't you two work on the invites while me and the others grab the Cake, the decorations, and the gifts" Sally said.

"You got it aunt Sally" Classic Tails said before him and Manic went to work on the invites.

 **Classic Sonic's POV**

While the others were preparing for the party, Sonic himself was resting up for Dr. Robotnik, and as he was resting moonlight shined down on him and changed him.

 **Author's Note: That's it for classic next is dreamcast Sonic then it's back to Modern also we'll start off the Sonic Generations story, now before I leave I suppose I should tell you that my take on the generations storyline well be a lot different compared to the original, for I'm going to include levels and bosses from the 3Ds version of generations, Sonic and the Secret Rings, Sonic and the Black Knight, maybe a few more classic levels along with some colors and Rush/Rush adventure/Heroes/Unleashed levels but I'm only going feature two levels from Sonic 06 since Crisis City is already in generations, also I'm going to include some fan favorite levels from previous sonic games so Radical Highway, City Escape, and Final Rush aren't the only memorable levels you'll see in this story anyway till next chapter see ya!**


End file.
